Cuentos de hadas versión merodeadora
by Ralkm Diggory
Summary: Primero fue SIRIUSIENTO, y ahora nuestro perrito favorito vuelve al mundo de los cuentos para protagonizar BLACKONIEVES Y LOS 7 BRUJITOS (Que de hecho son 6)... Diox, creo que Perrault y los Grimm querrían matarme... Dedicado a ti, Dany!
1. SIRIUSIENTO

**_SIRIUSIENTO_**

*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+* 

Érase una vez un joven huérfano de cabello negro y ojos azules que vivía con sus tíos, su hermano y sus primas. Lo llamaban Siriusiento, pues como lo obligaban a hacer el trabajo de un molesto elfo doméstico llamado Kreacher y a limpiar y cuidar de las chimeneas de la casa para que no se bloquease el acceso a la red flú, siempre tenía la ropa sucia de ceniza y aunque les habría encantado llamarlo Ceniciento, ese nombre estaba protegido por algo llamado copyright. Los padres de Siriusiento habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo y sus tíos se habían hecho cargo de él, su hermano y los negocios de la familia. Durante un tiempo, el pobre Siriusiento y su familia se habían entendido bien, pero con los meses le fueron delegando las tareas domésticas poco a poco y llegó a ser él y no Kreacher quien hacía la limpieza de la mansión. 

Un día, el rey Dumbledore y la reina McGonagall organizaron una gran fiesta a la que invitaron a todas y todos los jóvenes del país, pues querían que su hijo y sus sobrinos, los príncipes, encontraran entre ellos a sus esposos. Los príncipes habían viajado durante mucho tiempo, desde que Siriusiento era un niño pequeño, y ahora todo el mundo los recibía con pompa y esplendor. Naturalmente, a casa de Siriusiento también llegó la invitación al baile, pero cuando Siriusiento tomó la carta de la lechuza que la había traído, Regulus, su hermano, se la quitó y llamó a sus malvadas primas. 

- ¡Dame eso! 

- No, a ti nadie te escribe. ¡Narcisa! ¡Bellatrix! 

- ¿Cuál es el escándalo? - preguntó Narcisa, la mayor de las primas de Siriusiento. 

- Llegó esto para nosotros y Siriusiento quería leerlo. 

- ¡En ninguna parte dice que sea para ustedes! 

- Dame esa carta Regulus - pidió Bellatrix. 

El hermano de Siriusiento se la entregó a Bellatrix y los tres leyeron la carta. Sus primas, que eran muy presumidas, se pusieron contentísimas, pues estaban seguras que una de ellas podía ser la elegida de alguno de los príncipes. Al pobre Siriusiento ni siquiera le enseñaron la invitación, pues su malvada familia no lo consideraba digno de ir a la fiesta. Siriusiento sólo pudo leer el pergamino cuando lo encontró tirado en el piso mientras hacía la limpieza esa noche. Se sentía muy triste porque él quería ir a la fiesta, así fuese sólo para comer de gratis. 

Las primas de Siriusiento estuvieron varios días preparando sus túnicas y eligiendo sus mejores joyas para la fiesta de los príncipes, que sería la noche de Halloween. Se pasaban horas y horas delante del espejo, cambiándose de ropa y de peinado una y otra vez, pues nada les parecía lo bastante bonito para ellas. Siriusiento se pasaba el día lavando, planchando y cosiendo para ellas a lo muggle, puesto que le habían escondido la varita hacía mucho tiempo, y sin que sus egoístas primas, que lo consideraban su criado, se molestaran siquiera en darle las gracias. Los tíos de Siriusiento iban todos los días a Hogsmeade para comprarle túnicas nuevas a sus hijas, quienes seguían sin encontrar nada que les "quedase", aunque para Siriusiento lo que sus primas necesitaban no era ropa nueva, sino una cara nueva. 

Sus tíos le prometieron a Siriusiento que si conseguía una buena túnica y terminaba con sus deberes temprano la noche de la fiesta, podrían considerar llevarlo como conductor de la escoba de lujo de la familia. Pero para esa noche le pusieron más deberes que nunca y aunque él hubiese podido terminarlos a tiempo, no había encontrado nada que ponerse, toda su ropa eran harapos manchados de ceniza y no tenía dinero ni autorización para comprarse algo nuevo. Triste y sin ánimos, Siriusiento fue a despedir a sus tíos, sus primas y su molesto hermano en la entrada de la mansión en la noche de Halloween. 

Solo y para evitar pensar en la fiesta, Siriusiento se fue a la cocina a resolver un viejo crucigrama de El Profeta que había encontrado, cuando de pronto apareció de la nada ante él un hombre alto y pálido, de rostro chato, ojos rojos y ranuras alargadas como de serpiente en vez de fosas nasales, vestido con una capa negra y un tutú rosa. 

- ¡Ahh! ¿¡Y tú quién eres!? 

- Soy tu hado madrino, pero puedes llamarme Voldy. Saltándonos la parte de la canción boba y todo eso, ¿te gustaría ir a la fiesta Siriusiento? 

- ¡Ohh sí, me encantaría! No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de comer tanto de gratis... pero no tengo túnica ni escoba y mi varita está escondida en algún lugar de la mansión. 

- Eso no es ningún problema... Veamos... 

Sacó su varita y le apuntó a una rata que estaba pasando por el piso de la cocina, a la que curiosamente le faltaba un dedo en la pata delantera derecha, pero la rata cayó fulminada al instante. 

- ¡Rayos! Todavía no me acostumbro a esto de hacer el bien... Mejor busca una calabaza y tráemela. 

Siriusiento fue entonces a buscar una calabaza en el huerto de la mansión y cuando la trajo de vuelta, para su asombro, el hado Voldy con su varita mágica la convirtió en una Saeta de Fuego perfectamente pulida y brillante. El hado Voldy también convirtió los harapos del joven en una perfecta túnica de alta costura. 

- Deberías darte una vuelta por el negocio de Madam Malkim... ¿Qué me falta? Tu varita... _¡Accio varita de Siriusiento!_

Y luego de algunos segundos, la varita de Siriusiento entró flotando a la cocina y por primera vez en muchos años, Siriusiento logró tocarla y lanzó unas chispas con ella. 

- Sí, sí, muy bonito. Ahora escucha Siriusiento, ahora ya no te falta nada. Tienes escoba, túnica y tu varita, pero recuerda esto: antes de que den las doce de la noche en el reloj del castillo, ya debes haber abandonado la fiesta. 

- ¿Hasta las doce? 

- Todavía eres menor de edad y la ley me impide darte más tiempo, ¿quedó claro? 

- Está bien, está bien, a las doce afuera, ya entendí. 

- Bien, me largo. 

- ¡Una cosa! ¿No puedes deshacerte de Bellatrix? 

- Estoy en Asesinos Anónimos y no pienso arruinar mi récord de tres meses sin matar a nadie por culpa de una mocosa molesta... aunque después tal vez me interese conocerla 

Y tal como el hado Voldy había aparecido, desapareció en el aire. Siriusiento sabía que tenía el reloj en su contra, así que montó en la escoba y salió rápidamente de la mansión. Llegó al castillo en pocos minutos y cuando Siriusiento entró al Gran Salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta, todos voltearon a ver al joven tan apuesto y bien vestido que acababa de entrar y se preguntaban quién era. Su familia no pareció reconocerlo, pero Siriusiento de todos modos no se acercó mucho a ellos. Al final del Salón, y sentados detrás de una larga mesa dorada estaban el rey Dumbledore y la reina McGonagall, así como los príncipes James y Remus y una bella joven de cabello castaño y ojos miel. 

  
Siriusiento dejó en el plato un trozo de cordero que estaba por meterse a la boca cuando la vio y ella dejó de jugar con su cabello. La joven se retiró cortésmente de la mesa y se acercó a Siriusiento para pedirle que bailaran. Cautivado como estaba por la joven, Siriusiento no esperó a que se lo pidiera por segunda vez y comenzaron a bailar. Siriusiento no se apartó ni un instante de la joven y todo el tiempo estuvo bailando con ella, recorriendo todas las estancias y balcones del castillo. Regulus lo miraba con envidia, pero no se daba cuenta de que era él, pues con aquella túnica tan elegante no era fácil reconocerlo. 

Siriusiento se sentía tan feliz que ni siquiera prestaba atención a los ruidos de su estómago ni se daba cuenta del paso del tiempo. Justo cuando la joven estaba por decirle su nombre, el reloj del castillo comenzó a sonar de pronto anunciando que ya era medianoche y Siriusiento recordó la advertencia del hado Voldy. No podía dejarse ver como el humilde Siriusiento frente a la joven ni frente a su familia, por lo que tuvo que marcharse corriendo y al bajar las escaleras a toda prisa, se le cayó su varita y no tuvo oportunidad de recogerla. 

La joven corrió detrás de Siriusiento, pero no pudo alcanzarlo. Por suerte, vio su varita, que era de una madera muy bonita, sobre los escalones de piedra, la recogió y se la guardó. A los pocos instantes, los príncipes James y Remus fueron a su encuentro. 

Al sonar la última campanada del reloj, la túnica de Siriusiento volvió a convertirse en sus harapos de costumbre y él tuvo el tiempo justo de llegar a la mansión Black antes de que la Saeta de Fuego volviese a ser una calabaza. Ya dentro de la mansión fue que Siriusiento se dio cuenta de que se le había caído su varita y se sintió en la misma situación de antes de que apareciera el hado Voldy. Sus tíos, sus primas y Regulus llegaron mucho después de la medianoche, quejándose de aquél joven que se había robado la atención de todos y que había desaparecido tan misteriosamente. 

Pasaron los días, y Siriusiento no lograba olvidar a la joven, así como ella no lograba olvidar a Siriusiento. Dentro de los muros del castillo, la joven no hacía más que mirar y admirar la varita y pensar en la velada tan maravillosa que había pasado con Siriusiento. Por fin los príncipes Remus y James, con el apoyo de los reyes, decidieron buscar al dueño de la varita que había causado tal melancolía en la joven y mandaron a anunciar a lo largo y ancho del reino que la princesa Daniela se casaría con el hombre que demostrara ser el dueño de la dichosa varita. 

Los príncipes fueron recorriendo junto a su hermana y su paje de confianza una a una todas las casas del reino, en búsqueda del dueño de la varita, pero nadie lograba demostrar que les pertenecía. Finalmente, llegaron a casa de Siriusiento. Siriusiento no los vio entrar ya que estaba fregando el piso de la habitación de Bellatrix, pero desde ahí escuchó el anuncio. 

- Sus majestades James y Remus, príncipes de Hogwarts en nombre de su prima y hermana, la princesa Daniela de Hogwarts, anuncian que darán su mano en matrimonio a aquel hombre capaz de demostrar su pertenencia sobre una varita - leyó el paje, un joven de nariz aguileña y pelo grasiento -. ¿Hay aquí algún joven? 

Siriusiento se asomó a las escaleras que daban a la sala tras escuchar esto y vio como Regulus corría a plantarse frente al paje y los príncipes, y también vio a la joven del baile con ellos. Sobre un cojín que flotaba en el aire estaba una varita, la varita de Siriusiento para ser exactos, pero antes de que Siriusiento pudiera gritar y reclamarla ya su hermano estaba tomándola y agitándola en el aire. La varita no hacía nada y todos veían a Regulus como a un fraude. 

- Es mía, ¡les juro que es mía! - dijo Regulus agitando la varita una vez más antes de que el paje se la quitara de las manos. 

- Chite mosque, no toque que ensucia. 

El paje y los príncipes ya estaban por retirarse de la mansión, intentando escapar a las disculpas de los tíos de Siriusiento, cuando el noble príncipe Remus reparó en su presencia en lo alto de las escaleras. 

- ¿Tú qué? ¿No vas a intentarlo? 

- ¿¡Él!? - exclamó al mismo tiempo toda su indignada familia. 

- Pero es Siriusiento, no es más que el criado, no tiene varita. 

- De cualquier manera - interrumpió el príncipe James -, todos los jóvenes tienen que probar. 

Siriusiento ya estaba en la sala con ellos y sabía que la joven lo había reconocido. Ante la sorpresa de todos, en cuanto Siriusiento tomó la varita un pequeño remolino de viento se formó en torno a él y unas chispas blancas salieron de la punta del palito de madera. La prueba que se necesitaba. Las quijadas de Narcisa, Bellatrix, Regulus y sus tíos casi tocaron el suelo cuando Siriusiento y la princesa se besaron y el paje anunciaba a viva voz que ya había aparecido el hombre al que se le entregaría la mano de la princesa Daniela de Hogwarts. 

Luego de hacerle una muy poco educada seña con la mano a su familia despidiéndose así para siempre de ellos, Siriusiento se marchó con la comitiva real para mudarse al castillo. 

Unas semanas después, había un gran alboroto en todo el reino. Los heraldos anunciaban a los cuatro vientos el matrimonio de los tres príncipes reales de Hogwarts. El príncipe heredero James con lady Lily de Eváns, el príncipe Remus con la condesa Ralkm de Diggory, y la princesa Daniela con el duque Sirius de Black. Siriusiento fue el primero en irse para atrás al enterarse que por herencia el ostentaba ese título nobiliario y al príncipe Remus él seguía sin agradarle, con o sin título. 

Y así, luego de casarse, Siriusiento y su querida princesa vivieron felices para siempre... 

FIN 

*+-.-+*+-.-+*+-.-+* 

Lo sé, lo sé, estoy loka @.@ pero cuando la inspiración viene tan de repente, uno no puede ignorarla ^^U. 

Ké lindo Siriusiento!... y el hado Voldy XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD seguramente se veía adorable con su tutú rosa XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD... Ehh, una cosita antes de ke comiencen a tirarme tomates, sí, lo admito: tuve ke poner a mi lobito Remsie conmigo ^^U Libertades ke una la escritora se toma, no vayan a intentar asesinarme cuando salga a la calle, si? ... Ahh! Y si alguien no lo captó, la seña ke le hizo Siriusiento a su adorable familia es la ke se hace bajando los dedos índice y anular hasta la mitad y dejando el dedo medio completamente extendido y ke generalmente va acompañado de una linda expresión como "fuck off" o "fuck you" ^^. 

Si algún día me vuelve la inspiración, volverán a ver uno de estos cuentos de hadas en la versión merodeadora, mientras tanto, no se hagan muchas esperanzas. Recuerden dejarme reviews!!!!!! ^^ 

[MM:MS,MJ&MR] 

Ralkm Éowyn Diggory Kenobi 

-| Padfoot |- 

*Miembro de la Orden Siriusana* 

*Miembro de la Orden Remusiana* 


	2. BLACKONIEVES Y LOS 7 BRUJITOS Que en rea...

**BLACKONIEVES**

**Y**

**Los 7 brujitos (que en realidad son 6)**

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Érase una vez, en un reino muy, muy lejano un joven y hermoso mago de cabello negro como el ébano y unos impactantes ojazos color azul zafiro de nombre Sirius, pero al que todos, por falta de seso y creatividad, llamaban Blackonieves. Blackonieves era el mago más guapo de todo el reino y sin dudas, uno de los más poderosos, pero pese a que su "magia innata" aumentaba con el tiempo, no podía aplicarla por culpa de su fea prima. Los padres de Blackonieves y él habían tenido una riña muy fuerte hacía muchos años y lo habían echado de la casa, pero obligándolo a vivir con su prima Bellatrix, una mocosa engreída, orgullosa y malvada que lo obligaba a trabajar como un sirviente. Sobra decir que la relación entre ambos primos era pésima, pero procuraban llevar la fiesta en paz ignorándose mutuamente. 

La prima de Blackonieves tenía oculto en una de las habitaciones de su mansión un alto espejo de marco dorado, un espejo mágico al que solía consultar con frecuencia. Sus preguntas iban desde "¿qué molestará más a Blackonieves hoy?" a "¿quién es el mago más poderoso de la familia?". La última era la pregunta que hacía con más frecuencia, a la que la imagen del espejo, un hombre alto, pálido, encapuchado, con facciones de serpiente y un coqueto tutú rosa chillón, siempre respondía: 

- Tu tío Rigel. 

Y a Bellatrix le satisfacía esa respuesta, porque sabía que ella era la favorita de su tío, aún por encima de sus propios hijos. Pero el tiempo fue pasando, y un buen día, tras la pregunta de rigor, el Voldy-espejo respondió: 

- Hasta ahora, todos los días me has preguntado lo mismo y te he respondido lo mismo; pero ya no es así... Tu primo Sirius se ha vuelto todo un mago y es más poderoso que ningún otro en la familia Black. 

La fea prima de Blackonieves se enfureció tanto al oír esa respuesta que salió de esa habitación batiendo puertas y decidida a no volver a consultar a ese estúpido espejo defectuoso. La idea de que ya su tío no estuviese en la cima, y más aún, de que su lugar ahora lo ocupase Blackonieves le resultaba repugnante, y luego de mucho gritar y lanzar maldiciones a cuanto ser vivo se cruzara en su camino, se le ocurrió un plan. A todas estas, el buen Blackonieves no tenía idea de lo que el destino le tenía preparado. 

Bellatrix Black llamó inmediatamente a su novio y al hermano de éste, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, el uno muy estúpido y el otro muy cretino, y les ordenó: 

- No me importa cómo, pero van con Blackonieves hasta el Bosque Prohibido y lo matan sin que nadie los vea, y si no lo matan, los mato yo, ¿fui clara? Y me traen su corazón y su varita como prueba. 

Al par de individuos no les quedó otra opción que aceptar su misión y se fueron a buscar a Blackonieves. El joven Sirius, ajeno a los planes de su malévola prima, se extrañó cuando Rodolphus y Rabastan fueron a pedirle que los acompañara al bosque a buscar no-sabía-qué hierbas para preparar una poción para Bellatrix, pero prefirió acompañarlos antes que tener que soportar a la malgeniada. Como era menos tonto de lo que parecía, comenzó a sospechar en cuanto entraron al bosque y tuvo su varita a la mano, sólo si era necesario. 

Cuando ya se habían internado en lo más profundo del Bosque Prohibido, los Lestrange sacaron sus varitas y atacaron a Blackonieves, mas como Blackonieves era más listo, hábil y astuto que el dúo de tontos, los venció rápidamente en duelo. Rodolphus y Rabastan tuvieron que salir corriendo, y llevarle el corazón de una rata muerta, a la que casualmente le faltaba un dedo en la pata derecha, y una rama de árbol partida a Bellatrix para evitar su propia muerte. Blackonieves se quedó estático justo en el lugar del duelo, nunca había tenido tanta libertad de movimiento y no sabía qué hacer con ella. Por nada del mundo regresaría con la zorra de su prima pero no tenía otro lugar adónde ir. Así que el joven mago comenzó a caminar por el bosque, sin saber hacia dónde iba, alejándose cada vez más de la mansión de Bellatrix. 

Pronto se hizo de noche. Ninguna luz lograba atravesar las copas de los árboles, por lo que sería imposible seguir avanzando, y además a Blackonieves ya le estaba rugiendo la tripa, así que decidió echarse a dormir hasta el día siguiente, cuando tarde o temprano le vendría alguna idea. Y dicho y hecho, al llegar la mañana se despertó bastante tarde, se rascó algunas pulgas y reinició su caminata, tendría que llegar a algún lugar civilizado. 

En el momento en que Blackonieves estaba considerando volver a echarse, una casa apareció en su rango visual. No era una pocilga y tampoco parecía haber sido profanada por alguien de su familia, el lugar perfecto. Se dirigió a la casa, llamó a la puerta y nadie le contestó, pero la puerta estaba abierta y olía a comida en el interior... Interesante lugar. Después de un recorrido, descubrió que todo estaba en múltiplos de siete y se tomó el permiso de comerse un trío de hamburguesas con sus correspondientes papas que alguien había dejado en la cocina. 

Al atardecer, cuando los siete brujitos (que de hecho son seis) regresaron a su casa, se quedaron impresionados al encontrarse con Blackonieves durmiendo sobre la cama de uno de ellos, y como eran brujitos de poca paciencia, le arrojaron un balde del agua más helada que consiguieron, haciendo que Blackonieves se despertara sobresaltado. 

- ¡Yo no fui! 

- Ejem... ¿Y tú eres? 

- Sirius Black, a.k.a. Blackonieves. 

- Tienes que ser más específico. 

- ¿Qué demonios haces en nuestra casa? 

- Haciendo el cuento corto, llegué por pura casualidad... ¿Y ustedes no eran siete? 

- De hecho... 

- Somos seis. 

- A Pettigrew se lo comió Pelusita hace unos días. 

- ¿¡Quién!? 

- El dragón. 

- Volviendo a ti... 

- ¿Qué haces aquí? 

- Ya les dije que llegué por casualidad. 

- No, dijiste que eso era para hacernos el cuento corto. 

- Queremos escuchar la versión sin cortes. 

Blackonieves tuvo que contarles a los siete brujitos, que en realidad son seis, su historia y cómo había llegado hasta allí. Los siete brujitos, que de hecho son seis, llegaron a la conclusión de que nadie merecía vivir con una tipa como Bellatrix y con mucho gusto lo aceptaron entre ellos y se volvieron muy buenos amigos. Ya que Blackonieves se había comido lo que originalmente tenían planeado cenar, organizaron entre todos una improvisada celebración, lo que permitió que el buen Sirius conociera a los siete brujitos, que en realidad son seis. Lily y James, que eran pareja y se querían tanto como se peleaban; Ron, Harry y Hermione, que eran amigos desde la más tierna infancia; y Ralkm, que era la dueña del dragón que se había comido al otro brujito, aunque ninguno parecía haber sido particularmente afectado por ese hecho. 

Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Blackonieves pudo decir que era feliz. Estaba en un lugar en el que en verdad quería estar y con gente que lo apreciaba, y además, todos los días acompañaba a los siete brujitos, que sólo eran seis, a recibir sus clases particulares de magia en las que era un participante activo. Lo único de lo que podían quejarse sus nuevos amigos era que ahora la comida se les acababa mucho más rápido que antes, pero todo en la vida es acostumbrarse a los cambios. 

Pero un día, un nefasto día, la prima de Blackonieves recordó a su espejo y las preguntas que le hacía a diario, y como ya la vanidad estaba siendo más grande que ella, volvió a la habitación en que lo tenía escondido, le quitó el polvo y volvió a preguntarle quién era el mago más poderoso en la familia Black, creyendo saber de antemano cuál era la respuesta. La imagen del espejo se quedó mirándola con la ceja levantada antes de responder. 

- ¿Eres tonta o sólo lo aparentas, mocosa? El día de tu rabieta te dije que el más poderoso era tu primo Sirius, el hijo mayor de tu tío Rigel, Blackonieves, el que vive en el bosque con los siete brujos que de hecho son seis, ¿ahora sí captas? Y ya vete, voy a ser la prima donna en la revista del ballet de este fin de semana y no me estás dejando practicar. 

Luego de superado el trauma inicial por las declaraciones del Voldy-espejo, Bellatrix rugió por toda su mansión hasta dar con su novio y su futuro cuñado y darles su merecido por ineptos, en especial a Rodolphus... Si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tú misma... Sacaría al bueno para nada de Blackonieves de su camino, de una vez por todas, y lo haría a su modo. Bajó hasta las mazmorras de su mansión y revisó entre los libros de su biblioteca, de algo tenía que servir la mala fama bien ganada de la familia Black... y encontró lo que quería. Revisó todos los armarios y se puso un disfraz, y preparó una cesta con toda la comida que consiguió, no iba a darle ninguna oportunidad de escapar a su primo. Así, disfrazada, se dirigió a la casa de los siete brujitos, que en realidad son seis, en el bosque. 

Los siete brujitos, que seguían siendo seis, habían salido esa mañana a comprar la comida del mes y habían dejado a Blackonieves en la casa a modo de castigo, ya que por su culpa la dotación semanal no estaba durando ni cinco días. Sirius estaba solo, aburrido y hambriento, y cuando la Bellatrix disfrazada llegó hasta donde estaba él ofreciéndole de gratis una cesta llena de deliciosa comida, no fue capaz de negarse. Sobra decir que Blackonieves no estaba enterado que aquella mujer era su propia prima disfrazada y que ella había preparado un potente veneno (siguiendo la receta que aparecía en la "Guía última de Pociones del Dr. Snapie") y lo había utilizado para impregnar toda la comida. 

Nada más al tragar el primer bocado, Blackonieves cayó al suelo como fulminado por un rayo. Su prima rió como la bruja zorra psicópata que es y se fue muy alegre y satisfecha consigo mismo. Con lo que Bellatrix no contaba era con la mascota de los siete brujitos, aunque de hecho sólo era la mascota de Ralkm, un dragón particularmente enorme que también se había quedado sin comida gracias a Blackonieves y estaba particularmente hambriento, y una presa viva que además llevaba un agregado en una cesta es una oferta que no se puede rechazar. Afortunadamente para nuestro lindo Pelusita, los dragones son inmunes a los venenos y así pudo disfrutar de un suculento almuerzo. 

Cuando los siete brujitos, mejor dicho, los seis brujitos cargados con bolsas de supermercado llegaron hasta su casa, se encontraron con Blackonieves tirado en la entrada como muerto, hasta sus pulgas habían estirado la pata, y a Pelusita limpiándose los colmillos con un mondadientes. Ralkm, luego de conversar con su dragón, les contó a los demás una parte de lo ocurrido y fueron atando cabos hasta tener la historia completa, o por lo menos bastante aproximada. Blackonieves se había vuelto uno más de los brujitos, especialmente muy amigo de James, y para ellos fue muy fuerte que muriera, y como ninguno tenía el valor de sepultarlo, metieron su cuerpo en una caja grandotota de plástico en la que habían traído la provisión mensual de alimento para Pelusita y se quedaron llorando a su alrededor. 

- ¿Por qué pesa tanto si está muerto? 

- Podrías ser más sutil. 

- Es que en verdad está pesado, Lily... 

- Y tú no eres la que lo está cargando. 

- Oye Potter, se vale darnos una mano. 

- ¿Cuál de los dos? 

- ¡Los dos! 

En esos momentos, pasaba por ahí un precioso, hermoso y muy apuesto príncipe de ojitos color miel junto a su hermana menor, ambos en camino a su castillo en el reino de Hogwarts, y al ver al grupo de brujitos, decidieron acercarse a preguntar qué pasaba. Estos le contaron, intentando incluir todos los detalles, la triste historia de Blackonieves y lo que le había hecho su prima y se sintieron conmovidos por el joven. 

- ¡Qué bruja tan demente! 

- Ajá... 

- Era una zorra. 

- Ajá... 

- ¿Te pasa algo, Ralkm? 

- Ajá... 

- ¿Puedo acercarme a verlo? 

- Ajá... 

- Ralkm, reacciona, ¡ya! 

- ¿Le pasa algo señorita? 

- Me pasa de todo contigo... 

La joven princesa Daniela, alejándose del momento romántico entre su hermano Remus y la brujita Ralkm, se acercó hasta la cajota de plástico donde reposaba Blackonieves plácidamente, como si estuviese dormido, y no resistió el impulso de levantar la tapa. En vida seguramente habría sido un joven muy agradable. Jugó un momento con su cabello tan negro como el ébano y se permitió darle un ligero beso en la mejilla. 

Cual no sería el asombro y el júbilo de todos, excepto de Ralkm y Remus que estaban en una dimensión aparte, pues al recibir el beso en la mejilla de la princesa, Blackonieves volvió en sí, como si todo hubiese sido sólo un largo sueño del que acabara de despertar. 

- Si tú eres parte de mi sueño, _princesse_, no me quiero despertar. 

- ¡Sirius! 

- ¡Jamie-Pots! 

- Que no me llames así, Blackonieves. 

El beso había roto el encantamiento de la comida envenenada, que a fin de cuentas no le dio ni dolor de panza al dragón, y a partir de ese momento, Blackonieves y los siete brujitos, que seguirían siendo seis, se fueron a vivir con los príncipes Remus y Daniela y vivieron juntos y felices para siempre. 

...Excepto... 

- Nadie quiere al queso, el queso se queda solo. Nadie quiere a Harry, Harry se queda solo... 

- ¡Cállate! Sólo porque tú te hayas quedado con Remus, y Sirius con Daniela, y James con Lily, y Ron con Hermione no significa que nadie me quiera. 

- Nadie quiere al queso, el queso se queda solo... 

FIN 

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Tatán!!!! :D Dije que los cuentos de hadas versión merodeadora volverían en cuanto mi inspiración volviera, y aquí está!! Ahora deben ser los hermanos Grimm los que deben de estar revolcándose en su tumba, aunque he visto peores adaptaciones. De nuevo, antes de que vayan a la lanzar a la mafia siciliana tras de mí: soy la escritora y si me da la gana de hacer que mi lindo lobito se enamore de mí, lo hago; que vivan las licencias de autor!!! :P... Anyway, habrá logrado el Voldy del espejo practicar lo suficiente??? xDDDD Como dije anteriormente, estos cuentos volverán en un futuro, si el santo pulgoso y el espíritu del chocolate así lo deciden, aunque "Caperucito Black"..... 

Como no, como no, este capítulo está completamente dedicado a mi cuñis, **Dany Lupin** en su cumpleaños... Qué te dije, cosa bestia??? Te gustó tu sorpresa!? :D... Y ya sabes, se vale avisarme cuando te llegue la carta, ancianita. 

Muxos reviewsitos, _sil vous plait_!!!!! 

**MM:MS,MJ&MR **

**Ralkm Diggory **

**- Padfoot - **

**Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana **

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**


End file.
